I'm not alone after all
by SugarCrumbs
Summary: IYYYH Kagome found herself all alone after the final battle. She made a wish on the Shikon no tama and this werid girl appears.Now the YYH is after Kag's love! Kagome Youko or Hiei Kagome more parings inside
1. Memory part 1

Thank u for reading my first Fanfic! I would like u to read stories from MizuiroSnow (she my sis) I helped her on some too! This is going to be great! NO FLAMES, WARNING: I HATE HIEI/SANGO SO FORGET IT! (My name is SnowAngelYuki or SilverFoxYumi whichever way works) Songs that I will put here is not mine's either

Disclaimer:

Judge: Yuki I found you guilty of stealing characters from animes!"

Yuki: I didn't do it! I'm innocent!

Judge: Then what's this (Points at my 2 closets that has names on it)?

Yuki: There's nothing inside judge

Judge: (open the one with "cool boys I love" Out pop Sesshomaru (From Inuyasha), Youko, Hiei, Kurama, (From Yu Yu Hakusho) and Yue (from Card captor Sakura)

Yuki: Fine Fine Fine I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else

Judge: It isn't so hard now is it Yuki

Yuki: Nope! Here have them if you want (push the boys to the Judge)

Judge: Thanks! Yuki: Bye bye (runs away with my other closet that has the sign Cute girls I just have to hug)

Judge: Go after her

Yuki: Mwhahahahahahahahahahahah

Thinking: 'think'

Talking: "talk"

Youko mind talking: -Youko-

Kurama mind talking: Kurama

Hiei mind talking/Hiei/

Kagome mind talking: Kagome

Shikon no tama girl mind talking: girl

Chapter One: The memory part 1

Kag pov

'Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, and the rest of u guys why did you have to leave?' I thought

'Come on guys don't leave me here, I won't be a crybaby no more, I'll won't yell no more, I would even spend more time here instead of going home for the tests I always take, so please, please come back'

'I have to be strong and face the truth, they're gone…gone…. forever….'

* * *

Flash back 

(Still Kagome's pov)

"I sense 2 Shikon shards going here at super high speed," I called out.

"Probably just Kouga here to help us fight the last battle," Inuyasha bitterly bit out.

"Not that we need any help from a want to be like him, he'll just slow us down" Inuyasha added.

All of a sudden a furry foot came slamming in and landing right in front of Kagome, which was where Inuyasha once laid… once…

"Oh Kagome we have meet again my heart has-," Kouga began but was cut off with a punch from a forgotten foe.

"GET YOUR STINKING FEET OFF MY BACK YOU BAKA WOLF," Inuyasha screamed.

"You should be grateful that you have a chance to be stepped on by me you ungrateful puppy dog," Kouga said with a smirk.

"OH YEAH AT LEAST I DON'T GO ON MATING EVERYTHING I SEE," Inuyasha yelled while pushing his way up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID," Kouga yelled back.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU WANT TO BE," Inuyasha barked back.

"SIT BOY AND KOUGA IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE THEN I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN," I screamed out my face red with anger.

"Calm down lady Kagome," I heard Miroku said while his hand was…

"REMOVE YOU HAND OR ELSE THE NEXT TIME YOU'LL EVER SEE YOUR HANDS ARE ON A BOWL OF SOUP," Sango said trying to be as calm as possible

(A/N Which wasn't ready calm at all).

"Oh come on Sango I was just trying to calm you down," Miroku stated while his hands was still rubbing her behind.

BAM BAM BAM

Miroku now land unconscious on the floor with a large boomerang on top of his thick skull.

"When will he ever learn?" I asked while trying my best not to laugh.

"Do you think he'll ever learn Okaa-san," Shippo asked.

"Nope," I answered over the year Shippo and I have grown close and we soon become like mother and son.

"Exactly my point made," Shippo said with a sigh.

"Mew" Kirara meowed as if she was agreeing with us, which I think she is

(A/N BACK AWAY! KIRARA IS MINES I said while hitting all the Kirara fans out of the house and into my cage and lock them there mwhahahahahahaha)

sniff sniff

"What the matter Inuyasha your nose finally broke?" Shippo teased with a big fat smirk on his once innocent little face.

BONG

Ahhhhhhh the horrible melody of Inuyasha connecting his fist against poor Shippo's head

This may be horrible music to us but to Inuyasha it must be the sweetest sound he ever heard because whenever he did it he has the largest…

'Wait a second something is missing isn't he supposed to have his evil grin on right now?

This isn't like Inuyasha to be...I don't know…so…. ummmmmm…serious…at…'

I was quickly snapped out of my thought mode when I heard Inuyasha murmured the word

"Kikyo"

"What did you say Inuyasha," I asked softly.

"I smell Kikyo and…" Inuyasha began before taking a sniff again.

"SESSHOMARU," Inuyasha growled.

"WHAT," Shippo yelled

"We're all going to die noooooooooooooooo, I'm too young to die," Shippo painfully screamed.

"Don't worry Shippo everything is going to be all right," I calmly whisper to Shippo as I picked him up and patted his back.

"Are you sure Okaa-san," Shippo said worry filling every word.

"Shut up Sesshomaru is coming soon," Inuyasha said.

Everyone followed Inuyasha out and we were all greeted by the sight of Sesshomaru, Lord of the western land standing right next to a cute little girl and a really, really ugly toad.

"What do you want Sesshomaru, if you'll here for the Tetsusaiga forget it!" Inuyasha loudly growled out.

"Shut up you stupid half breed, I'm not here for your worthless sword," Sesshomaru said in a calm but dangerous voice.

"Then why are you here?" I found myself asking.

"Lord Sesshomaru sama is here to help you fight Naraku so you better be grateful," the ugly toad almost croaked out.

"Shut up Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a voice that betrays all emotions.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," the ugly toad now known as Jaken answered.

'Man I feel bad for that toad wait what was his name again… oh yea Jaken. On second thought I don't.'

"Hello Rin's name is Rin pretty lady, what you're name," the little girl now known as Rin asked. I blushed after the thought of me being pretty.

"I'm Kagome," I said.

"Sesshomaru-sama can Rin play with Kagome onee-san please," Rin asked with the kawaiiest puppy eyes I ever saw

It even kawaiier than Shippo's puppy eyes and Shippo's puppy eyes are KAWAII!

"No Rin I have serious business to discuss with them," Sesshomaru said as his voice just soften a teensy bit.

'Wait did Sesshomaru voice just SOFTEN! The world's coldest demon's voice just SOFTENS! Nah it probably just my imagination… Or is it…'

"What do you want with us Sesshomaru," Sango said while her hand gripped tightly around her big…. err…. huge…. err…. GIANT sized boomerang.

"This Sesshomaru has come to join your so called team and help defeat Naraku," Sesshomaru said in an ever so calm and gentle voice.

'Gentle my ass… If you call him gentle I don't know what you call evil...'

"Forget it we don't need you're freaking help and stay away from Naraku I'm going to be the one who destroys him, you got that," Inuyasha said with such anger in his voice that you would have mistaken him for a raging lion.

"Sit boy," I said while trying my best not to break his back.

BOOM CRACK

'Opps that must had hurt'

"Sure we would like you help, the more the merrier," Miroku said in a flirting voice.

Sesshomaru slowly raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Is this Sesshomaru is mistaken or are you trying to flirt with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh I was just wondering if you would bear my chil---," Miroku began but was cut off by painful object against his head.

"Don't…Even… Dare… Finish… That… Sentence… You… Gay… Lord," Sango bit out while a dark aura surrounded her.

"I was only joking around my dear Sango-chan," Miroku innocently said while rubbing his perverted hands on Sango's behind.

BOOM CRASH THUMP

" I…I'm…I'm…innocent," Miroku murmured.

'Something tells me Miroku wasn't kidding around when he asked Sesshomaru to bear his child, nah he must be kidding………. Or is he'

Inu: Hey why did I have knock out in the middle! I'm the main character in this show see INUYASHA hold up comic and anime So Yuki put me in as main character

Mika: Sorry Inu no can't do beside if it was called KAGOME it would sell better. AND CALL ME MIKA IN THIS FAN FIC

Inu: Shut up you old hag

Kag: Sit boy

Mika: give me five (Kagome gave each other five)

Miroku: HEY I'm not a GAY LORD!

Mika: Sure you aren't

Miroku: I'm am not

Mika: That what I just said sure you aren't man you are noisy fighting with Miroku

Kag: Anyway please review or else Mika won't update so give at least 2 or no next chapter!


	2. Memory part 2

Yay 4 people actually reviewed me! Sorry I didn't update for a while... My computer broke down so I have to restart the whole thing and the saved file was erased... And I have to take the hunter exam (For my high school and... I not in middle school yet SORRY)! I'm deeply moved by your kindest... So in return I'll answer all of them in hopes that you will keep reviewing. Please find the answer to the review at the end of  
the page.

Disclaimer:  
Mika: I so lazy, you do it for me Fluffy  
Fluffy: How dare you call I lord Sesshomaru FLUFFY!  
Mika: Shut up you want to be in the fan fic or not  
Fluffy: I, Sesshomaru will not sink so low and do what a human tells me to do  
Mika: For you're information I am NOT a human and if you do this I will stop calling you fluffy for a WHOLE week  
Fluffy: Make it two and you got yourself a deal  
Mika: Fluffy you are really pushing it  
Fluffy: Fine Mika doesn't own Inuyasha or other animes or song she is putting in this Fan fiction, but she does own her own plot and I lord

Sesshomaru, Youko, Hiei, Yue, and Kurama.  
Mika: What the HELL ARE YOU DOING I DON'T OWN YOU  
/Police cars are parked all around my house/  
/got thrown in jail/  
Mika: I'll make pay Sesshomaru I'll make you all pay!

(Note this story will not continue in it Gay ways and there will be a lot of cursing and a little OOC in the middle.)

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kikyo/Inuyasha (I'll go easy on this one and don't make them surfer THAT much)  
Kuwabara/nobody  
Yukina/Nobody

Vote for pairings:  
Sesshomaru/Yumi (Later on Yumi will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Miki (Later on Miki will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Yuki (Later on Yuki will appear) (My favorite)  
Sesshomaru/Sakura (Later on Sakura will appear)  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko (My favorite)  
Kurama/Yuki/Youko  
Kurama/Miki/Youko  
Kurama/Yumi/Youko (My favorite)

Kurama/Sakura/Youko  
Hiei/Kagome (My favorite)  
Hiei/Yumi  
Hiei/Sakura  
Hiei/Yuki  
Hiei/Miki (My favorite)  
_  
Please chose a pairing for everyone of the boys and not only vote for one boy_

Thinking 'thinking'  
Talking "talking"  
Youko mind talking **Youko**  
Hiei mind talking **_Hiei_**  
Kurama mind talking **Kurama **  
Kagome mind talking _Kagome _  
Shikon no tama girl (name unknown yet) _girl_

_**Chapter two: Memory part two**_

_(Still flashback mode and Kag's pov)  
_

4 months after the gayish moment we found our friends lying down on a tree when suddenly...

"Inuyasha I sense a whole lot of Shikon Jewel Shards coming this way," I shouted while jumping on to my feet.

Sniff sniff sniff

" I smell Naraku!" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga growled at the same time, before turning around and start glaring holes into one another.

" Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku," laugh ...

(A/N Guess who it is)

"Naraku!" yelled Miroku with hatred in his voice, though I can under stand why he was so angry. I mean wouldn't you be if someone put a curse on your hand and you are going to be sucked up soon.

(A/N For those of you who guessed right I'd give u a cookie)

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said ever so quietly.

Turning around, I came face to face with Kikyo, the one who cause all my pain during the past few days...

* * *

_Flash back with in a flash back_

"Where's Inuyasha," I asked

"I don't know he saw Kikyo's soul sucking demons and ran as quickly as he can to the forest," Shippo growled

"Thanks Shippo my dear," I said with a grin on my face.

" No problem Okaa san, anything for my mom," Shippo said as he huffed up his chest.

But I was already long gone...

" Inuyasha," someone whisper

I turned around and saw Kikyo in Inuyasha's arm

" Yes my dear," Inuyasha said in a low soft voice as if that fucking bitch would break if he did the slightest movement.

" Who do you love more, me or my stupid want to be recarnation," Kikyo said with fake tears in her eyes.

' Oh please that so lame, who in the seven hell falls for that fucking trick anymore'

" Of course it has to be you, why would I love someone like her when I have such a lovely rose in my arms," Inuyasha roughly replied.

'God who would have thought he really fall for that lame trick, and lovely my ass she's been dead for the past 50 or more years'

" But you always hug her like she was the only one you cared about," Kikyo said while turning around and have her back in front or Inuyasha face

" No I only love you she's just a toy that I have already grown tried of I only love you and you alone," Inuyasha said while turning Kikyo around to face him.

" Really?" Kikyo said while wiping away her fake tears

' Don't make me sick'

"Yea," Inuyasha said while kissing Kikyo on the mouth.

'I don't care what you think, Inuyasha you baka' I thought but tears was making it's ways down my cheek.

I didn't know what gone into me but I though I would die if I didn't run away from this scene, and so I did, I ran and ran till I couldn't run no more...

_End of this Flash back the first one is still going

* * *

_" Why are you here you dead bitch," I yelled

" That none of your beeswax, but since you ask I'm here to help fight Naraku," Kikyo said

* * *

_Fast forward into the middle of the battle_

"Ku ku ku ku ku you shall be mines miko," Naraku cried and shot a hand or what ever you call that thing at me.

I didn't have time to doge and it went right through my left arm

I watch as I cough up my own blood, it felt so warm as it glide down my cheeks, I smirk and licked away my blood.

But soon enough my smirk was quickly wiped off when I saw the Image before me

Thousands of dead wolfs (Kouga's wolf) and demon were cut into pieces, Kouga was injured and can barely stand up.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was injured but still fighting with Naraku

Kikyo was shooting at any youkai who dare come close to Inuyasha and her

Sango and Miroku was on the ground dead with Kirara weeping as her master said her last words...

"Sango, Miroku," I wept as I ran toward them with tears in my eyes.

"Watch out Kagome," I heard Inuyasha yelled from far away, quickly I turn around and saw another hand or what ever you call that thing aiming for me, I quickly close my eyes as I thought this was going to be the end of me.

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm too young to dead, I still haven't got a boyfriend, watch my brother get his first kiss my -'

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when I hears a inhuman cry, Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Kouga in front of me, I watch with tears in my eyes as he fell into my lap.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," I cried

"It cough ok Kagome, at least gasp know I died protecting you, cough cough and I was in your lap before I died," Kouga bit out

I drop my head down and gave him a good bye kiss on the cheek, while trying my best to smile since I'll never see him again.

"Thank Kagome, I know that I won't have a chance to be your mate but thanks for making this death worth while," Kouga said with a big grin on his face before slowly his body became numb and he died...

"Naraku I'll make you pay," I screamed.

"That the spirit my miko," Naraku said.

"Fuck you Naraku, so to hell," I said while sticking both of my middle finger up to show him how mad I was

(A/N I know that middle fingers don't mean anything in the past but let just say they do ok)

"Getting annoyed aren't you Kanna go suck up Kagome's soul," Naraku said

_End of Kag's pov for a sec

* * *

Kanna's pov  
_

_Entering Kanna's mind_ Should I suck up Kagome nee Chan's soul? (A/N nee san is a cute way of saying sister) But that'll break my mirror and Kagome nee chan was so nice to me in the forest.  
_

* * *

Kanna's Flash back_

"Hahaha little one, you think you can run away from me? Well you thought wrong!" A purple Toad demon said while chasing me

I tried to run but my foot got stuck to the roots of a tree and I fell down I closed my eyes and for the in pact but it never came

' Damn I wished I haven forgotten my mirror back at home'

Swoooooooooooooooooooooooooh

"Are you ok Kanna," A sweet voice said with kindness filling each word, it made me feel like I got a place in this cruel world but I really don't.

But I felt like I was actually someone important for one, someone that people actually like and not trash just because Naraku treats me like it. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw Kagome right in front of me and my hope scattered, I slowly backed away thinking that she might do awful things to me because I sucked up half her soul before

"It ok Kanna, I won't hurt you, please be sit still and trust me," Kagome onee san (A/N Onee san is the long way of saying sister)

She put her hand on the cut on my stomach. All of a sudden her snow-white hands began to glow this dark bluish color and then my blood stop running and my stomach never looked better.

"Ummmmmm why did you help me Kagome?" I said quietly

She just smiled and said " Awwwwwwww you finally talked you're so cute..."

I blushed, and my once white face was now a dark red color. "Why did you help me?" I said,

"That because I can't stand and watch a cute girl like you get hurt now can I?" She said while smiling sweetly at me

"Can I call nee san," I whispered

"Sure Kanna, I'll be honored to be called your nee san or onee san

"Thanks Kagome onee san," I shout as I smiled for the first time in my life

_End of Kanna's Flashback

* * *

_'So should I kill Kagome onee san and break my beautiful mirror or betray Naraku. Lets see Kagome onee san saved my life, Naraku tell me to do this and that, my mirror is my one true friend besides Kagome nee san, Naraku is my master that going to kill me sooner or later so my mirror or Naraku, Kagome onee san or Naraku, ummmmmm..."

_End of Kanna's short but sweet pov

* * *

Kag's pov_

"No way Naraku you're the one whose soul is going to be sucked out," Kanna said with angry clearly ringing in her voice.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME," Naraku shouted at pour innocent little Kanna

"Shut up Naraku, everyone wants to betray you, it just that you have their hearts and they can't escape," I yelled with anger in my voice.

"Oh but that how I get everyone to obey me my cute little miko," Naraku laugh

"Fuck you, and don't call me YOUR little miko, I have a name you know it Kagome KA GO ME," I shouted while everyone was looking at be like I grown another head or something. I bet they didn't think that their sweet innocent little Kagome would curse because I have a pure heart. Well I was once sweet and innocent, but that change and I don't care if I don't have a pure heart no more.

"Now to take care of you," Naraku said while turning to Kanna. Her little heart appeared on Naraku's dirty hand. Kanna had this peaceful look on her face as if she knows she done the right thing. But I didn't want Kanna to get hurt; I mean she stood up for me in from of Naraku. Well at least I think she stood up for, or was it because she loved her mirror and don't want it to break by sucking up my soul, anyway she still don't need to die.

"Oh no you don't, nobody hurts my little sister" someone shouted

(A/N Guess who!)

"Kagura stay back I don't want you to die, run!" Kanna said with tears in her eyes. She looks like she in so much pain that I just feel like running up to her and trying to cheer her up but I know that would only make thing worse. At least not now...

(A/N Those who guessed right get a tear from our favorite Kanna, sorry if you don't like Kanna but I love her)

"I won't, promise me that you will forgive me for what I'm going to do," Kagura whisper as she took out her fan and cut Kanna's heart from Naraku's hands and gave it to Kanna. Kanna's heart returned to it rightful spot which is to her chest leaving nothing but the soft purple glow that came for the heart as it went into Kanna's chest. But then...

I watch in horror as Kagura's heart appeared in Naraku's other hand and popped it. Kagura intently die. Kanna drop down crying before I came and picked her up and placed her in a safe spot and put a barrier on.

"Okaa san!" Shippo screamed. I turned around and watch as some ugly demons kill my little Shippo, tears rolled down my eyes and then everything went blank. When I woke up everything was gone. I saw nothing but Naraku died and some of my friends' bodies on the ground; even though some were missing I didn't really care. I buried everyone and ran to the well only to find it sealed.

_End of flashback

* * *

_I closed my eyes and shouted at the shikon no tama jewel which was hanging on my neck (the whole piece) and yelled at it "It all your heart I want everyone back, I wish I was not alone I wish I have someone to talk to, I wish I have a friend," I shouted at the jewel before remembering a song I hear somewhere that seem to connect to my life so I opened my eyes and began singing

Numb  
by Linkin Parks (I'm a big fan of his)

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Chorus

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I've become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be.

Suddenly the Shikon no tama jewel began to glow and out came a shadowed figure. I couldn't see her really because the tree's shadow was blocking me from her face and the rest of her body, all I could tell is that she is a girl around my age, well it seems like it.

"Who are you," I quietly asked afraid that she might attack

"I am..."

* * *

1) SilverShadowKitsune: Thanks for being my first reviewer! I'm sooooo happy! Please leave your email or aim so we can talk to each other! 

2) Dragon Keeper Erishla: I don't know if it will turn out to be Kagome/Hiei because I still need people's votes but if it not Hiei/Kagome please don't get mad at me and sent flames, I'm only 11 I can't take too much... but don't worry if Hiei don't get paired up with Kagome I'll pair him up with someone better!

3) Cristine 44:Thanks for liking this story and I will write on if you keep reviewing. I don't think the write on line sounds gay. Ok maybe not THAT gay...

4) didygal: Thanks, I really didn't think this story would be really good because you can't expect too much from a sixth grader .

5) Cheese Nips From Kraft: Really! I think it's really bad! I mean I think my fan fic is really bad! I hope you get over the writer's block soon because I'm hoping to see the next chapter of your story.

6) Shera of the Flame: I'll see what happens there are two votes for Hiei/Kagome already. Maybe it will be, but I have to see what other people think too!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
Mika: Yay my first cliffhanger do you like it? And this id the first time I wrote so much!  
Inu: What happen to me?  
Kikyo: Yea what happen to me too?  
Mika: Ummmmmm I don't know maybe you died Inu  
Kag: Yay I lived  
Kanna: Me too... thanks  
Kikyo: What happen to me?  
Kag: But there is one thing I want to ask you about Mika  
Mika: What?  
Kag: Why are you in jail  
Kikyo: Hello I'm asking what happen to me!  
Inu: Yea and why are we coming here to visit you?  
Mika: Two reasons  
One: I am here because of Sesshomaru   
Two: You are here because I'm lonely!  
Inu: Yea my HALF brother finally did something right for once  
Kag: Sit boy  
BAM CRASH  
Mika: Thanks Kag I really needed that.  
Kag: No worries, and to all you readers if Mika have 9 reviews which is 2 more we can bail her out of jail and post her next chapter  
Mika: So please review and bail me out!  
Kikyo: Hello listen to me  
Mika: Remember to review ok? And tell me if you like the story so far or give me questions or even advice!  
Kikyo: Stupid people what did I ever do wrong?


	3. Maybe there's still hope

I thank those of you who reviewed my story! Thanks for bailing me out! Stupid Sesshomaru... But since you were such good reviewer I'll post another chapter. Remember to leave your email so I can send you a mail, but if you have aim that's even better! If you do have aim I'm dreamychibi or you can go to my best friend's aim, which is AnimeGurlMika, and my xanga is if you do leave either one I'll be really happy! We can share secrets! Oh and since you been such good people I'll answer everyone again, I'm always going to answer them from now on!

Disclaimer:  
Mika: Hiei can you do it for me?  
Hiei: No  
Mika: Please!  
Hiei: Hn  
Mika: Fine be that way! Youko do it for me!  
Youko: Why should I?  
Mika: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr please I'll let you have a girl that I'm sure you like!  
Youko: Really! As long as she's almost as beautiful as you I'll take her  
Hiei: Stupid Kitsune  
Mika: Just do it!  
Youko: Fine Mika doesn't own any songs she put in here. She does not own Inuyasha or any other animes, but she does own her own plot and the poems she is going to put here!  
Mika: Thanks  
Youko: So where's the girl?  
Mika: You think I was really going to give you a girl? You must be stupid or something  
Youko: That mean Mika, or do you want me for yourself  
Mika: Hell NO (note I like Youko, Hiei, Kurama, Yue, Sesshomaru and Satoshi but I not going to tell) Don't worry though I'm going to pair you up with a pretty girl  
Youko: Thanks  
Mika: Whatever, Hiei play with me  
Hiei: Hn (trying to run away from me)

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kikyo/Inuyasha (I'll go easy on this one and don't make them suffer THAT much)  
Kuwabara/nobody  
Yukina/Nobody

Vote for pairings:  
Sesshomaru/Yumi (Later on Yumi will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Miki (Later on Miki will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Yuki (Later on Yuki will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Sakura (Later on Sakura will appear)  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko  
Kurama/Yuki/Youko  
Kurama/Miki/Youko  
Kurama/Yumi/Youko

Kurama/Sakura/Youko  
Hiei/Kagome  
Hiei/Yumi  
Hiei/Sakura  
Hiei/Yuki  
Miki/Hiei  
_  
Please chose a pairing for everyone of the boys and not only vote for one boy_

_(A/N Kagome is 17 in this story)_

Thinking 'thinking'  
Talking "talking"  
Youko mind talking **Youko**  
Hiei mind talking **_Hiei_**  
Kurama mind talking **Kurama **  
Kagome mind talking _Kagome _  
Shikon no tama girl (name unknown yet) _girl_

_**Chapter 3:Maybe there's still hope**_

(Kag's pov)

"I am the soul of the shikon no tama," The mysterious girl whisper as she stepped out of the shadows to face me. But she was not how I imagine her to be. I thought she was some old bag of bones with a sweet voice but the being in front of me was everything but a bag of bones or whatever I had in mind.

In front of me stood a beautiful young girl. She has this creamy kind of skin that looked so unhuman like. Her lips were light red with a spark of forest green. Her cheeks have one light green stripe on each side and also under the light green stripe was a dark green one. On her forehead was a shiny green leaf. Her well-combed green hair went down to her waist. She had this greenish outfit on. She had a green dress that reached her shoes. It not puffy, not fancy not big but a silky thin green dress that showed all her curves. Her arms were bare and only a thin piece of cloth covered it. But what really amaze me were her eyes. She has these gentle kind light green eyes that I just have to stare into. Over all she was beautiful and looked my age.

"The soul of the shikon no tama?" I asked

'There was a soul in the Shikon no tama? I thought it just like any other jewels besides the fact that it can grant one wish. Wow somehow I don't feel lonely anymore when I looked into her eyes.'

"Well I'm a part of the whole soul of the Shikon no tama. There are 5 souls in this jewel. Even though we all share the same body, we look different and act different. You shall meet the other souls later on. We were sent to protect you over the problems you will have later on. First of all I'm Sakura, I'm a wind goddess. Well half wind goddess and half wind demon. Nice to meet you Lady Kagome." She said in a kind voice.

"Just Kagome please But Sakura I think you came too late because everyone already..." I began in a sad voice. I felt like I was going to burst into tears.

"Shhhhhhhh, everything is all right, you will face new problems and I will be there with you just like you wished someone will be," she whisper with her index finger to her soft lips.

"Does that mean my wish came true? Is the Shikon no tama gone now?" I asked quietly

"Well, you are half right, your wish did came true but the shikon no tama is not what I call gone yet," she replied,

"What do you mean Sakura?" I asked wanting to know more about it

"Well you see I was sent to for fill you wish but since your wish is meaningful I'll let you grant another wish, so right now the Shikon no tama is in your heart. You can summon it anytime," Sakura said

"REALLY I COULD," I screamed with excitement

"Sure and now to get you back home, your REAL home," Sakura said with a smile. She held her hand up so it reach her head (not touching anything) she mumble a spell and a green portal appeared.

"Cool is it save to jump in," I asked while reaching out to touch the portal that Sakura created.

"Sure you can," She replied, as she pushed me in and jump in herself soon after me.

We were falling down at a high speed and everything around me is a blur. All I can see was bits of green here and there. Soon I saw the ending to the portal and I fell down it. I landed on my feet and so did Sakura. When I turned around I saw my house and my okaa san running over to tackle me. I swear by all means good in this world that I thought I was going to die because my okaa san was hugging me too much, and having a little brother hugging your leg doesn't help at all.

"Onee chan, onee chan who's that pretty girl in back of you?" I hear Souta asked. I turned around and saw Sakura blush with embarrassment. I quietly giggled. It was so funny to see something like this.

"I'm Sakura Souta kun nice to meet you," Sakura said with a smile. She bowed down and came back up with another smile seeing how Souta look. He had this really shocked face on and was looking at Sakura as if she grown another head.

"Souta stop staring it really rude!" I shouted even though I wasn't angry. "And okaa san when are we going to go into the house and eat?" I asked. "I'm hungry"

"Ok right away, oh and Kagome we are having Oden today!" Kagome's mom Ai replied (Ai means love it my fan fic and I want to name her Ai)

"Oden? ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN ODEN," I chanted and watch as Sakura looked at me with this wild look on her face.

**

* * *

While in the spirit world**

_Hiei's pov_

"Hey I'm missing a date with Keiko again, this better be good or I'm leaving!" Shouted the baka worthless piece of crap, known as Yusuke. Even though he did get my respect, it just a little and that's only because he beaten ME! But not now I can beat him anytime anywhere.

"Hn" I hned, while I went to the corner. I sat down after a few minutes  
_In Hiei's mind  
_  
**Hey are you all right Hiei?**

**_Hn_**

**Don't worry about him Kurama, he just upset because someone like Yusuke beaten him. So lets stop getting worried and start getting more girls!  
**

**_Shut up Fox at least I'm not a womanizer like you!_**

**Oh look he finally said something besides he, because for a moment there I thought he was mute.**

**_WHAT DID YOU SAY!_**

**YOU HEARD ME!**

**Calm down Hiei, and Youko shut up or I promise you're never being a father!  
_  
Hn_**

**Fine.  
**

_With that Youko and Kurama left Hiei's mind and Youko went to take a nap._

_Out of Hiei's mind._

"I want you all go to Sasuki high school from now on," said the prince of the underworld know as Koenma

"WHAT! " Yusuke screamed

"There's a girl with a large amount of spirit energy in Sasuki high school," Koenma

(A/N I know that this isn't really Kagome's school but it MY fan fiction so now it is)

"But Keiko is going to kill me if I miss our date AND change schools!" Yusuke said while waving his hand in the air like some crazy man.

"What scared of a girl you big chicken!" Kuwabara snicker while holding his hands near his waist while hoping the room making chicken noises at Yusuke. If any normal person saw him they would think he is crazy but to us he acting normal. We saw him do stuff worse like the time he had a pet rock, and told everyone that the rock is alive and was trying to prove it by saying that his pet was really smart and that it has a higher IQ than him and all of us add together. When Kurama asked him why he just replied saying that his rock can stand still longer than he can and that it can go on without air longer than he can.

"Baka humans," I whispered.

"FINE, FINE, FINE, I'LL GO," Yusuke shout while stomping his feet on the ground.

"So tomorrow you are all going to school, your uniforms are in the back," Koenma said with a smile

"I am not going to some human school!" I yelled out while holding my sword on his neck.

"If you go I'll burn all of your crimes files and you no longer need to worry about going to the dark floor," Koenma said with the smile still on his face.

"Hn" was my ever so smart answer. Baka babies

"I'll take that as a yes, Botan create a portal and bring them home," Koenma said while turning his chair around so his back face us.

"Yes," she replied and created a purple colored portal and watch as everyone jump in.

**

* * *

Back to Kagome's house**

_Sakura's pov_

"Hey Sakura how are you going to come to school with me dressed like that? Also people will think you look weird with the stripes and the leaf," Lady Kagome said pointing at my stripes my clothes and the leaf that was on my forehead.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll put Mika on," I calmly stated.

"Huh Mika? Who's Mika?" Kagome Sama asked with smile on her face. I'm glad she was my master, or as Kagome Sama says, leader. I grinned and close my eyes while chanting a spell, a soft blue light appeared around me. Soon when the blue light embraced me I found myself disappearing. I went back to where I should possible to be for a while, in the shikon no tama...

_

* * *

Kagome's pov  
_  
I watch in amazement as someone different from Sakura appeared as the blue light slowly fade

"I'm Mika, nice to meet you I hope we can be friends! You can call me Mika Hisaki in class because Hisaki is going to be my last name!" Shouted the girl now known as Mika.

When the blue light disappeared I saw a girl that looked the same age as me. Unlike Sakura, Mika don't have any marks on her at all. She have blonde hair with really, really soft orange highlights that reached a little past her behind. Her eyes were blue just like me but instead of sky blue eyes like mines, she had a pair of deep-sea blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as me, and her blonde hair and her blue eyes makes her look like she was from America.

"WOW THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO COOL, HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" I screamed so loud, I'm sure everyone in this house heard it.

"Now lets get to school or I'll be late for the first day of..."Mika began, but stop and had this thinking face on.

"School," I told her while trying my best to laugh at the silly girl.

"OH YEAH SCHOOL, I knew that!" Mika said with a smile. I fell on the floor laughing and soon Mika joined me. She is so different from Sakura, she is ummmmmmm more lighthearted and jumpy.

_

* * *

_

_ At school (normal pov)_

"Class we have 5 new students, oh and I see Kagome you are here today," the math teacher known as Sen said. I like this teacher but I just hate math. Stupid math, why does it has to be so fucking annoying and hard!

"Yes the doctor said I won't be sick that much no more," Kagome answered.

"Oh that's great new! Are you five going to come in or what," Sen yelled at the doorway. Soon five students came in. Mika was one of them. The others were all boys.

"Lets start with the guy at the right, what's your name?" Sen asked sweetly.

"Shuichi nice to meet you all," The guy with long red hair replied in a strong voice. Girls were screaming all over the room. They were saying stuff like "Do you have a girlfriend!" "What's your phone number?" "He's so Hot" "I wish he would ask me out" and all the other mushy stuff.

"I'm Kuwabara, I like kitties," A stupid looking guy with weird orange hair said to the class. He even winked at us. All the girls AND boys felt like throwing up.

"Hn," a guy dressed in black said. His raven hair looked like it was gelled up. All the girls were cheering because they have TWO hot guys in their class.

"Sorry for his rudeness, his name is Hiei, he doesn't like to talk," Shuichi said to Sen. Sen just nodded her head and looked at the boy who was dressed in green.

"I'm Yusuke, and if you annoy me I punch you all to hell!" a guy with jet-black hair said. The classroom was really quiet when he said this. They all backed away from him, scared that he might kill them or something close to it.

"I'm Mika Hisaki nice to meet you. And if you are wondering, I'm born in Japan not America," Mika said, a bright smile planted on her face. This time it was the boys' turn to cheer.

All five return to their seats after the quick introductions.

_

* * *

(Kurama's pov)_

I wasn't really shocked to see all the girls cheer like that after my introduction. It happened before. Sigh why do I have to suffer. Oh well at least I dragging Hiei down with me, even though he might try to close the world around him by being cold but that's what girl are looking for. Someone that's cold and handsome. When I was looking around I spotted a young girl with raven black hair. She has an angel like face and her sky blue eyes look as if she could see into one's soul. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't flirting around with us. Also I sense a powerful spirit aura from her body.

**Kurama lets take her! She's just my type! I want her! Lets bite her neck and make her our Mate!**

**Shut up Youko! I can't go around mating everyone you like!  
**

**What's so wrong with that! Besides think about all the things we could do to her!**

After that I locked Youko away into his own little pooh bear box that he loves so much. (A/N Sorry but my pal like pooh and want me to put him in) I was snapped out of my thought when I heard a sweet voice. I turned around and saw a girl that was standing right next to Yusuke. (A/N I'm too lazy to write how she looks like again. Besides I wrote it already.) She was really pretty too.

**Forget what I just said. I want both of them .**

**I thought you were in the box Youko! And how times do I need to tell you not to go around and tell me to mate everyone that you like!  
**

**Come on please! I won't go around asking anymore!**

**Let me think about ummmmmmmmmm how about NO**

**Fine! Be that way!**

**I will thank you really much. Now would you leave me alone!**

**FINE!**

With that Youko let me to think to my own.

_

* * *

_

_(Hiei's pov)_

This is a waste of my time. It's so boring, I could be killing something right now, or eating sweet snow (A/N Ice cream) on a tree. I notice that Kurama was staring off to space again. Must be talking to Youko. Girls are so annoying, I mean who would go crazy over someone who they just meet. The only one who I don't think is annoying is Mika and the other girl. Kagome I think, they were the only on who are not going all mushy over us. Well they have a little respect from me.

Wait a minute could Mika be...  
Also that girl named Kagome looks like...

Mika: Thanks for bailing me out!  
Kag: Yea  
Inu: Hey Mika you are so selfish! How could you put yourself in that story and not put me!  
Youko: HEY! I like Mika being in the story! I get two mates this way!  
Mika: No you don't!  
Hiei: Hn  
Kurama: Youko do you have to be so annoying. You even annoy me in fan fiction  
Youko: Can I help it!  
All but Youko and Hiei:** YES  
**Youko you don't have to be so mean  
Mika: Yes we do:  
Inu: Hey (grab my plot) it says that there's one more room for a character  
Mika: There is  
Inu: Who?  
Sesshy: Me  
Inu: Who says  
Mika: I did  
Inu: But why  
Mika: Because you are stupid  
Inu: What did you said! (Trying to kill me)  
Kag: Sit boy!  
Hiei: Hn  
Sesshy: Anyway if Mika gets 11 or less she has to put Inuyasha in the story. But if Mika gets 12 or more she'll put me in.  
Inu: So only give a little and don't review  
Mika: **INUYASHA  
**Inu: Uh oh  
Kag: Anyway remember to review  
Hiei: Hn


	4. It's not what it seems

Sorry, I didn't update for a while because I was on my first writer's block! I just got my report card back and I still have three two

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kikyo/Inuyasha (I'll go easy on this one and don't make them surfer THAT much)  
Kuwabara/nobody  
Yukina/Nobody

Vote for pairings:  
Sesshomaru/Yumi (Later on Yumi will appear)

Sesshomaru/Mika  
Sesshomaru/Miki (Later on Miki will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Yuki (Later on Yuki will appear) (My favorite) 3  
Sesshomaru/Sakura (My favorite) 3  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko (My favorite) 5  
Kurama/Yuki/Youko   
Kurama/Mika/Youko 1  
Kurama/Miki/Youko  
Kurama/Yumi/Youko (My favorite) 2

Kurama/Sakura/Youko  
Hiei/Kagome (My favorite) 5  
Hiei/Yumi  
Hiei/Sakura  
Hiei/Mika 2  
Hiei/Yuki  
Hiei/Miki (My favorite) 3

_Please chose a pairing for everyone of the boys and not only vote for one boy_

Thinking 'thinking'  
Talking "talking"  
Youko mind talking **Youko**  
Hiei mind talking **_Hiei_**  
Kurama mind talking **Kurama **  
Kagome mind talking _Kagome _  
Shikon no tama girl (name unknown yet) _girl_

_**Chapter 4: It's not what it seems**_

_(Hiei's pov)_

This is a waste of my time. It's so boring, I could be killing something right now, or eating sweet snow (A/N Ice cream) on a tree. I notice that Kurama was staring off to space again. Must be talking to Youko. Girls are so annoying, I mean who would go crazy over someone who they just meet. The only one who I don't think is annoying is Mika and the other girl. Kagome I think, they were the only on who are not going all mushy over us. Well they have a little respect from me.

Wait a minute could Mika be...  
Also that girl named Kagome looks like...

Nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it can't be. Mika doesn't look anything like her, but something tells me that she is. Also Kagome can't be her! Just because they look alike and have the same name doesn't mean NOTHING.! Damn those baka humans, if they haven't dragged me to school none of this would have happen! Damn the teacher for giving us work! WHAT THE FUCK IS A TEST!

* * *

_(Mika's pov)_

"Class, we are having a test today so please stay in your seat and keep quiet," Sen whisper, just loud enough for the class to hear. I watch as she hand out sheets of paper with numbers on it. I picked up my pencil and got really to take the math test.

"This is for you Mika, I hope you do well, don't worry if you got them wrong, just do your best!" Sen whisper to me quietly, she gave me a smile a walked away. I wonder if math is hard? Oh well, I'll never know till I see it.

"You can turn over your papers now! Write your first and last name on the top of your sheet, and," Sen began while looking to her watch "BEGIN!"

ummmmmmmmmmmmmm this is so easy! So this is what you call math. Let's see, um, 50 questions.

#1 example A x B (3 x B) x A  
If 14 x B 210 what's B?

That's easy! (A/N if you get this right you can have a Rin doll!) The answer is 5 of course! 14 x B (3 x B) x14. If I replace B with a 5 then I get 14 x 5 (3 x 5) 14.

3 x 5 15, 15 x14 210! Wow that's so easy! (A/N Sorry I don't know what math questions they have when they are 18 so I just put in any question. I'm sorry if it too easy! I'm only in 6th grade and I'm only 11!)

In less than 2 minutes or 1 and 24 seconds to be exact, I finish each and every question. I stared at Shuichi, and Hiei, and it's not because I think they look hot. They seem to remind me of someone. But I can't remember whom. Oh well

"Mika, stop staring into space and look at the classroom and finish your test!" Sen yelled at me

"But I'm finish already," I replied, everyone eyes fell to me as Sen walked up to me. She grabbed the test from my hand and checks the answers with the answer sheet. She gasped in shock as she turns and looked at me.

"You got everything right Miss Hisaki, you may rest till everyone is finish," Sen told me. I smirk when I saw Shuichi looking at me in disbelieve, I guess he must always be the one who finish first. After 5 minutes and 13 seconds Kurama handed his test in. When the time was up and everyone has to hand the test. I heard the teacher (Sen) yelling at the guy named Yusuke because he didn't write anything on the test, it didn't even have his name on it! What a stupid and lazy world I live in. Well aside from the fact that Lady Kagome is here.

* * *

_(Kurama/Shuichi/Youko's pov) _

Wow, this is the first time in my life that someone finish a test before me. Sometime tells me she's more than meets the eye. Also Kagome seems pretty weird too, I wonder why.

**Oh my god! Can that be Kagome!**

**Who? Of course Kagome's Kagome. I think putting you in the pooh box really made you dumb and stupid.**

**Stupid! I don't mean that Kagome, whatever she died anyway. Sigh**

**Who died! Tell me Youko come on! Please!**

**I tell you when the time is right.**

With that Youko left me. His words were filled with sorrow, I wonder why? Ok Youko says he'll tell me one day and I believe him, I'm sure one day he'll tell. I mean how long could he keep it from me when we shared the same body. I just hope he tells me soon. I guess he doesn't trust me completely yet.

* * *

_(Kuwabara very short pov)_

Wow girls in this class are so cute and hot. Kagome is so pretty like a flower and Mika is as playful looking as a kitten. I wonder if they would go out with me. Oh whom am I kidding, of course they will go out with me! After all I am THE GREAT KUWABARA! Ummmmmm what 14 x 15 again

* * *

_(Kagome's pov)  
After math class_

"Oh my fucking god! Why the hell are you so good in math!" I asked, more like shouted to Mika. I never knew that she could do math!

"I don't know, I guess it's just a talent I have and you don't have it," Mika said. I can tell that she thinks that this place is boring. Well I couldn't agree with her more, but at least we have gym today.

"Mika we have gym today, let's hurry and get there before we are late. Race you to the door!" I shouted. I saw a smile spread across her face, well at least she's happy now. All of a sudden a wind blew passes me. The next thing I noticed was the fact that Mika was no longer next to me no more. When I reached the door of the gym I saw Mika, standing against the door with a smirk on her face.

"Hey that not fair you have youkai speed and I don't!" I shouted at Mika, but I'm not as angry as I might have sound.

"You never told me I can't use it right?" Mika said giggling.

"Oh well, come on and let go to gym class already!" I told Mika while pulling her to gym class. I don't like gym class THAT much, but hey! It the best class beside swimming and art class!

"Hey class, as I noticed before you have new students in your class," my gym teacher said.

"That me! I'm Mika Hisaki nice to meet you," Mika yelled out to the teacher. Then Yusuke, Shuichi, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"Class today we are learning how to use a bow and arrow," The gym teacher known as Lily told us. " Who knows how to use a bow and arrow in this class!" I raised my hand. My friend Mika and I was the only one that raised our hands. Wait when did she know how to use a bow?

_Hey Kagome!_

_Mika? Is that you?_

_Yea! I thought you might want to talk to me!_

_I do! I want to ask you when did you learn how to use a bow and arrows?_

_Don't worry! I watch you do it so many times, even though it won't be as good as how you do it, or how Sakura does it._

_Sakura knows how to use it!_

_Not as good as you but, she the best one of all 5 of us. She the one who watch over you most of the time, when you use the bow and arrows._

_Ok then_

_Let hurry the teacher is giving us the bows!_

"Ok Mika and Kagome, please the bow and arrows to shoot the targets over there. You have 2 tries," Lily told us and handed me the bow and arrows. Mika and I both shot the arrow at the same time. It both landed on the bull eyes point. On the second try Mika shot the arrow, it landed a little under the bull eye. Mines however cut through my first one and landed on the bull eye again. Everyone clapped. I walked over to the new guys and said hello.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shuichi, this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei," Shuichi said pointing to each one of them.

"I'm Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked, holding my hands with his. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

"Sorry Kuwabara, but I not into stupid people," I replied. Kuwabara has a weird look on his face before sitting down and wonder why I think he was stupid.

"Hn," was the only thing that Hiei said. Mika came running to me, and asked Yusuke something about something. I went closer to them and hear her said, "I bet you can never do that now can you?"

"Feh," Yusuke said. I can tell he was not a bad person. I know inside he was a nice person, and he is just trying to act tough. He's just like Inuyasha he even talks like him.

* * *

_(Yusuke's pov)_

Kagome seems to be in deep in thought when I said the word Feh. I wonder why. Suddenly a pair of tears rolled down her cheek. She said, "Excuse me" and ran away. The next thing I knew it, Mika pinned me down. I swear I saw her eyes turn blood red just now.

"If you make Lady Kagome again, I'll kill you!" Mika said before running away to comfort Kagome. I was shocked to say at least, and I can tell I wasn't the only one. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Shuichi looked surprised too. But they weren't only shock to see Mika like that there was something else. I followed they eyes and saw them looking at my body. (A/N not like that you perverted hentai) I look down and I was shocked to see……….

(A/N I was going to end it here but I want to make it clear to a lot of you that choose Mika/Hiei, that there's a paring better than that! I hope maybe you would change your mind after this)

my waist was all bloody!

_

* * *

(Mika's pov)  
After school  
_  
"Are you sure you are ok Kagome?" I asked. Even though I was worried about Kagome, I was more worried about myself. I almost let **_her_** out. Thank god I held in. I know that if **_she_** gains control, Yusuke would be as good as dead. Not only him, but also the whole school!

"I'm ok! I just thought he was Inuyasha for a second. But I'm all right now. Trust me," Kagome said to me. I'm glad that was the case. Lets just hope no one shows up **_she_** knows, come to see **_her._**

"Stop!" someone behind me growled out. "Hiei…" **_she _**said. All of a sudden a fire like light surrounded me. My body feels like it's on fire. I feel like I'm going to be burned into nothing! Here **_she_** COMES!

_

* * *

(Hiei's pov)_

"Stop!" I growled at Mika. I'm going to find out who she is no matter what!

"Hiei…" I heard her mumble. Why the hell does a human know my name? All of a sudden I saw her being surround by a red light. Then Mika was no longer here. Instead someone else stood in her place. This somebody is not a human. She has long wavy blood red hair, with highlights as black as the pits of hell. Her hair reached her butt and was not tied with anything. A pair of ruby eyes replaced Mika's blue one, in fact it was much like my own. She has pale skin and shown no sign of ever tanning it. On her forehead was a mark shape as a fireball. She was wearing a two-piece dress. The top looked like the top on a Chinese person when it was Chinese New Year. Only her shirt was sleeveless and had a red dragon on it. (The color of the shirt is black) The bottom was like any other long skirts, and it was black and has red designs on it. I sense that she is a fire demon just like **_her_**. Wait a minute! I think it is her!

"Miki…" I whispered. Why is she here? I thought she was killed! Why does everyone I think is dead always come back to see me? Thank god Kag is not here to see me, or I would have think I'm cursed.

"Hiei…" She said more loudly this time, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

_  
_

Sorry for not thanking everyone for reviewing me for Chapter 2. Here are the answers or replies to your reviews!

**Kuramasgal**Sorry I don't know if it really is going to be Youko/Kagome/Kurama. Thanks for reviewing! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Vi3tdream27**Thanks for reviewing me. Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Lonelylulaby: **I updated! Now didn't I? Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**SilverShadowKitsune**Thanks! You're the best! I like the normal version or numb because the other version sucks!

**Kagome of the western lands**Thanks! But your stories are so much better than mines! Unlike you I'm only 11, so I'm still a little kid!

**Aria-Chan**Are you going to update the story soon? I hope you don't leave it a one shot! Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Sacaku**I updated! Aren't you happy? Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**(This is for chapter 3)**

**SilverShadowKitsune**Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound so confusing. But hey I love my author notes! Oh and is it my fault Youko is so talkative. I told him to stop putting himself in the story but noooooooooooooooooo! He just kelp on putting himself in it! If he wasn't so hot I would have take a knife and kill him. Anyway thanks for the reviews! I know I can always count on you to review for me.

**Hiei's gal: **Don't worry I will put some fluff in it soon. But if you must know I suck at fluffy scenes. Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Inuyasha's Girl Aqua**Wow there's so many votes for Youko/Kagome/Kurama. I'm not sure yet but maybe it will be, and maybe it will not! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Vampefreak: **I never read any of your stories before but I don't think it will suck that much. Besides I don't think my story is really good! Look at lifeless Kanna's! One chapter and she got 100 and something reviews! Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Kitten: **WOW YOU ARE A JAPANESE! I'm just a Chinese. Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Kagome of the western lands**Oh my god! Really you'll update! THANKS! I know I can count on you to review me!

**Angelatheartdemonatmind**I'm sorry that my story has a lot of grammar mistakes. What can I say? I SUCK IN GRAMMAR! I even check the grammar with grammar check before I posted it, so I don't know what the problem. It's ok if you don't add me to your favorite list because even though I would loved to be added, I can't change who I am, I can't become great in grammar in a matter of minutes you know. Thanks for reviewing! Please choose a paring for Kagome or someone else. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Ranchan23** No! Not the puppy eyes! Anything but the puppy eyes! Anyway Mika isn't going to pair up with anyone. But if you really want it like that! But you're going to change your mind because I could sense it! You are going to choose Mika/Hiei (I SWEAR) If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**KiKi: **Don't worry you'll find out who is Yumi, Yuki, Miki. Thanks for reviewing! If you have an aim please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Miki: **Thanks for reviewing! Thank you and your sister! Why do both your name end with iki? If you have an aim please tell it to me! That way we can chat together

**AnimegurlMizuki**: I'm sorry, but if you read on you'll find out! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together. Also choose a paring for all the guys!

**Lifesux:**I agree with your name! Life suck! Thanks for reviewing! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

**Shera of the Flame: **Thanks for reviewing. I'm sure after you read the next few chapters you will choose Youko/Yumi. If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.**  
**  
**Ice-neko-girl**Do you change your mind? If you like I can switch your votes to Miki/Hiei. After all I made Miki for Hiei. Wait lets get this straight, you like my story? Oh my fucking god (No I'm not insulting god)! You have so many reviews! I didn't know someone like you could like my story! Thanks for reviewing! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.  
**Shi**: Thanks for reviewing! You're the best! If you have an aim or an email please tell it to me! That way we can chat together.

* * *

Mika: Yay 33 reviews! Oh my god I now have more than my sister! And she's a better writer than me! Wow! If you are a Hiei/Kagome fan then you should read her story. Her name is MizuiroSnow  
Inu: Why did you give her so many reviews! Now I can't be a character in this fan fic  
Sess: At least I'm in it  
Inu: Why does she have so many reviews when her story suck like hell!  
Mika: (knock Inu out with a glass bottle)  
Inu: (Wakes up) And all the guys and girls she put here is so ugly and gay.  
Everyone: DIE INUYASHA  
Inu: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
Everyone besides Hiei: yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
Kag: Just give her some more reviews and she'll update! 


	5. Truth or false?

Finally! I made another chapter! Sorry I had a writer's block. Thanks for reviewing. If you like my story then u should read my other story, Under the Mask. Or you can go to my sister's fan fiction if you like Hiei/Kagome. Her screen name is MizuiroSnow, and you can find it in my favorite.

Disclaimer:  
Mika: Inu do it.  
Inu: NO  
Mika: Please! I'll let you be in the story or give you Kikyo!  
Inu: NO  
Mika: How about Kagome?  
Inu: NO  
Mika: Fine I won't give you this tasty ramen then!  
Inu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, GIVE ME RAMEN!  
Mika: Do the disclaimer first  
Inu: Ok, Mika doesn't own any anime character here beside the shikon no tama girl. Also she doesn't own the songs she might put here! Now give me ramen!  
Mika: Here the ramen (throws ramen at Inu's face)  
Inu: (Gobbles it up)

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kikyo/Inuyasha (I'll go easy on this one and don't make them surfer THAT much)  
Kuwabara/nobody  
Yukina/Nobody

Vote for pairings:  
Sesshomaru/Yumi (Later on Yumi will appear)

Sesshomaru/Mika  
Sesshomaru/Miki (Later on Miki will appear)  
Sesshomaru/Yuki (Later on Yuki will appear) (My favorite) 8  
Sesshomaru/Sakura (My favorite) 10  
Sesshomaru/Kagome (My favorite) 6  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko (My favorite) 14  
Kurama/Yuki/Youko  
Kurama/Mika/Youko 2  
Kurama/Miki/Youko  
Kurama/Yumi/Youko (My favorite) 8

Kurama/Sakura/Youko  
Hiei/Kagome (My favorite) 13  
Hiei/Yumi  
Hiei/Sakura  
Hiei/Mika 2  
Hiei/Yuki  
Hiei/Miki (My favorite) 11

_Please chose a pairing for every one of the boys and not only vote for one boy_

Thinking 'thinking'  
Talking "talking"  
Youko mind talking **Youko**  
Hiei mind talking **_Hiei_**  
Kurama mind talking **Kurama **  
Kagome mind talking _Kagome _  
Shikon no tama girl (name unknown yet) _girl_

_**Chapter 5: Truth or false?**_

_(Kag's pov)_

_  
_"Hiei…" She said more loudly this time, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I watch in horror as blue flames engulf Miki. A black and red sword appeared on her hand. A blue flames dragon lay on the tip of sword. It was made of blue crystals with ruby eyes. I heard about this dragon from grandpa last time. It was to say that ages ago, even before Inuyasha was born, blue flame dragons rule the sky and the land. It was said that it was killed off by the demons. Only one was left, but no one ever saw it again.

"STOP MIKI!" I shouted out at her. She looked at me, and putted her sword down. Tears filled her eyes, and were quickly turning into a flame and disappear somewhere. I watch her turn back to Mika, and brought Hiei his friends (who was watching the whole thing).

* * *

_(Still Kag's pov) (At home, in Kag's room)_

_  
_ "What just happened Mika?" I asked her.

"Sigh, go lock the door, and close the windows and I'll tell you," Mika told me. I locked the doors and close the windows, and went back to sit with the group of people in front of me. Mika closed her eyes, and glowed a silver and white color. All of a sudden the room became chiller it was so cold. When the silver/white glow faded, another girl came out. She has long silver with shiny blue highlights, which I can hardly see. Her hair reached her knees, and wasn't tied up. She has crystal blue eyes that looked amazing! She has an angelic two-piece kimono, the top in which the sleeves fall down all the way to her knees. It was silver, with glittering snow in a soft blue color. Her bottom half, was also silver with soft blue snow, it looks kind of like a dress in the bottom, and it reaches all the way to the floor, blocking her feet from view. _  
_  
All of a sudden, Kuwabara stood up and grab the girl's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked drooling.

"No way," she replied, and with a flick of her left sleeve, Kuwabara was knocked out cold. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"You should be lucky I'm in a good mood today," she told Kuwabara. If that's her good mood, I hate to see her in a bad one. Note to self: Never get this girl mad.

"Ok, my name is Yuki, and you want to know the story, am I right?" the girl known as Yuki asked. Everyone but Hiei nodded his or her head.

"Well since Mr. high and mighty over there won't tell you," Yuki said, receiving a glare from Hiei, "I'll tell you. You see, 700 years ago, 200 years before I met

Kagome, some else woke me up. That time Mika and Sakura weren't with us. It was only Miki, I Yumi whom you will meet later on, and a girl name Yuna, and I.

You see Miki was not such a happy child to begin with. She feels that she has no reason to live such a harsh life. After see our last master killed in front of us, Miki closed up to the outside world. But even then, she was not as bad as she is now. Oh no, she was one million times better than she is now. It was because Yuna was there. It seems that Yuna was the only one that Miki was able to open up to. So it wasn't rare to see her smile once in a while. Those two was best friends, and Yuna was able to connect to Miki, because she knows how Miki feels. Even though our age forever stays the same, and we're all the same age, Yuna and Miki was like our little sisters that we never have. That why Yumi and I always protected them. We lived happily in the Shikon no tama, until Hiei came," Yuki said glaring at Hiei. We all turn to look at Hiei, and saw him sitting in the corner, I didn't know if he was sad, or if he was angry.

"Ahem!" Yuki coughed causing us all to look her way. "Anyway," Yuki started, "Someone woke us up, and that just so happens to be Hiei. He was our new master and we have to sever him for as long as he lives, or when we refuse to sever him no more. It just so happens that we liked our new master and decided to sever him. He was kind in his own ways though mean at times we got use to him. He was like Yuna and Miki, all close to the outside world, so Yuna and Miki started becoming Hiei's best friends. After being with him for so long, Miki and Yuna started having feelings about him. It was like a crush of some sort. When they told each other this, they were shocked to see that they both like the same guy. Yuna, being the nice one told Miki that she could have him if he wanted, but Miki refused. After some fights about whom get whom, Miki won. So at the end Yuna have to confess to Hiei, about how she felt about him. Yuna was a pretty girl really, she has a pretty set of emerald eyes, and wavy red hair. In fact, a lot of our masters have fallen for her. (A/N In this story the Shikon no tama started since the being of time.) But was rejected. When the shy Yuna finally put her courage together to ask Hiei, Hiei just rejected her. If it was a normal rejection, Yuna would be okay with it, but it wasn't. Hiei told her that she doesn't suit him, and was just another lowly demon. He yelled at her harshly before turning away to leave. Of course only Miki and I know this because Yumi went to sleep. You see, if someone in the Shikon no tama wants to die, it not really easy. One must not feel any attachments to the outside world, or feels that they have no reason to live. Both Yuna and Miki feel that they have no reason to live on, but they both have attachments to the world. That is the attachment they felt for one another. Now Yuna has another attachment and that was Hiei. But after he rejected her, Yuna felt that Miki would be disappointed at her and not want to be her friend no more. So after losing all her attachments in one day, she died. She went to heaven, since no matter what you did in your life, you will go to heaven if you are a soul in the Shikon no tama. Miki of course blamed herself for the reason why Yuna was died, and become close to the outside world, she still have two attachments Yumi and me," Yuki finally ended. By this time she was crying. Huge tears, which look like snow, fell down her pale cheeks. It was a lovely sight, and she looked like an angel from heaven. If only she wasn't so sad, but that what made her look so angelic. I wouldn't be surprised if wing suddenly appeared on her back.

"Hey how come I didn't know about this?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"I didn't meet you yet," came Hiei's short replied

(Warning: Any paring that has less than 2 votes will be deleted.)

"Give me more information, or I'm not taking you out for sweet snow tomorrow!" Kurama told Hiei with a smirk.

"Fine, I didn't meet you yet because when I saw the Shikon no Tama, Youko wasn't even born yet. Besides the girl is telling you a lie. I do remember Miki, Yuna, Yuki, and Yumi. But Miki and Yuna didn't have a crush on me, and Yuna did not tell me anything. All I remember is that I was out of town for a few days and when I came back the Shikon no Tama was gone," Hiei simply replied. Wow, that was the most I hear from him. So the little guy isn't half mute after all!

"Liar! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Yuki shouted at Hiei with anger.

"I do not lie!" Hiei yell back.

"But if he didn't do it, who did…" I asked quietly. This is confusing. This is too much for my little brain to handle. Sigh, I guess this is what I get for missing so many school days. But as soon as I said that, everyone went into a thinking position, and yes, Hiei did too.

"Could it be…?" Yuki and Hiei asked at the same time. And before they can say anything else, and strange girl riding on an oar appeared. This strange girl was floating on an oar, and I sense that death on her. She isn't human either.

"Ummmmmm I can explain the oar. You see this is all a…" the girl started nervously.

"There no need. Nice to meet you Mrs. Grim reaper," I said politely while bowing. She looked at me shocked.

"It ok Botan, we know her. She the one Koenma wanted us to find," Yusuke told Botan. With an "oh," Botan created a portal.

"You go first," Botan told Yuki and me. But we shook our heads.

"It ok, I can create a portal by myself," Yuki told Botan. Yuki began mumbling a familiar spell that Sakura mumble before. But instead of a green portal, in front of us was a silver blue portal.

"We'll meet you there," I said to the rest of the group. With a wave, I jump into the portal with Yuki behind me.

* * *

_(Still Kag's pov) (Spirit world)  
(A/N Can someone tell me the name of the spirit world, the demon world and/or the human world?)_

Soon everyone arrived and the Spirit world. In front of them was a large chair with a baby on it.

"Hi Koenma," Yusuke said. I began to shake. I shivered and putted my hand around my body.

"Are you ok Kagome?" everyone asked worried. Well everyone side from Hiei who just stood there glaring at everyone.

"HE'S SO KAWAII!" I shouted. I ran up to Koenma and hugged him. Everyone was staring at me before, everyone besides Hiei was either laughing or giggling. Hiei just had an amused smirk on his face. I let go of Koenma and walked back to the group.

"Sorry for my rude manners. It nice to meet you Koenma prince of the spirit world," I said with respect.

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW ALL THIS?" Yusuke shouted.

"I could sense their spirit powers dumb ass," I said.

"Oh yes, Kagome I wish for you to join our spirit gang and become one of the spirit detectives," Koenma told both Yuki and me.

"Oh, that not for me to decide," I told Koenma.

"Then who id it to decide?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see soon," I replied with a smirk. And as if on cue, a demon came running into the room.

"The Lord of Makai wants to see everyone in this room right now. Oh and he told you to meet him at the castle," and with that the demon with that the demon disappear.

"The lord of Makai wants to see us?" Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama said at the same time.

"Who the hell is the Lord of Makai?" Yusuke rudely asked.

"He the lord of the demon world, baka!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke. "Oh," was all Yusuke said. Both Botan and Yuki created a portal and brought us to the demon lord's room.

* * *

_(Still Kag's pov) (Makai or demon world)_

knock, knock

"Come in," a low voice thundered. Just my luck, of all the people, it has to be **_him._** My life sucks.

(A/N Guess whom)

"Long time no see Koenma," **_he_** said.

"The pleasure's mines," Koenma replied.

"Hi Kagome,"**_ he _**said. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Quit the small talk Sesshomaru," I told him. It bad enough I have to see him here, but in front of people. My life is doomed.

"Huh? What is going on here?" Kuwabara asked, clearly confused. Well, that expected from a baka like him. I don't feel like talking, I want to sleep. Maybe watch some animes and read some manga. Why do my life have to suck so much? Why can't I have normal friends? They are either demon, high powered human, or crazy friends who are there to annoy you or someone else.

"Let's see, it goes back to when…"

* * *

Thanks for the review people. I'm so glad that you really enjoy my fanfic. I know it's getting serious right now, but I promise I'll make it funny somewhere. Here are the replies to your review. 

**1)****Kurama'sGirlRyoku**: I'm sorry if I can't email you. But I'll try, but if you email me then I promise I'll email you back. My email is my AOL or aim is Dreamychibi. I'll try to email you, I'm sorry if I don't make it because I have lots of homework and people kept telling me to update my other stories. Thank you for reviewing me.

2) **SilverShadowKitsune**You'll find out soon. I can't tell you now! It won't be fun! Thanks for reviewing.

3) **Ice-neko-girl**Thanks for reviewing. If you were wondering why it was so short, it because it really isn't. Miki's past is really long. Anyway. My email is my AOL or aim is Dreamychibi. I don't think my story was really good, but you really cheered me up. I hope we can be friends!

4) **Dragon Keeper Erishla**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to see your review. You reviewed my sister's fanfic too right? You know the author named MizuiroSnow.

5) **Ryukotsusei** Your review is short, so I don't know what to say to you. All I can say it I'm so happy that you reviewed my story.

6) **Kuramasgal**Awwwwwwww! Your puppy eyes are so cute! I'm not sure if Kagome is going to end up with Youko and Kurama. But I added your vote to the paring list.

7) **Watergurl**Thanks! I'm not so sure that I have talent. Do you even read fan fics anymore Mei yuet?

8) **Kagome of the western lands**I don't know yet. People have to vote. But these four should be the main ones. Sesshomaru/Kagome, Youko/Kagome/Kurama, Hiei/Kagome. Which ever wins gets to be the main paring?

9) **Angelgirl (not): **I updated! Thanks for reviewing.

11) **Kitsune baka 15: **Thanks for reviewing. You'll find out soon.

12) **ForestSprite** Thanks you rock.

13) **BRAC3 FAC3**: Thanks. Here you go.

14) **Cutie-pie-2101-1012**I updated! You'll find out soon. I hope…

15) **shadow miko**I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reviewing.

16) **AnimegurlMizuki** Thanks for voting.  
**  
**17)**Lifesux**I do? Just kidding! Of course I do.

18) **Shi: **Now you know why.

19) **Sexi3-Kagome69ner**Thanks. I updated! I'm proud of myself. Just kidding. It took me forever.

20) **Ranchan23**Thanks! I'll email you if I have time.

21) **MikiXP: **Ok. Anyway, the reason why I left a cliffy is because… ummmmmm… ummmmmm…. (Ten years later) UMMMMM…  
**  
**22) **TigerChickTigriss**I updated! Anyway, you'll find out soon. Please vote for a paring!

23) **Tsuki-tora**Thank you for reviewing! You're the best!

* * *

Mika: Wow I got 23 reviews! I can't believe it!Inu: Me too. Who would have thought that someone like you could get 23 reviews?  
Kag: SIT BOY!  
Mika: Anyway we have a special guest today! Welcome my sister, MizuiroSnow, or Mizuiro for short!  
Mizuiro: Hi I'm MizuiroSnow, what up!  
Mika: Well for all of you who like Hiei/Kagome. My sis has a fan fic about it! Would you care to explain it?  
Mizuiro: There isn't much romance in this fic, but there sure is lots of Humor! And yes! The fic is Hiei/Kagome; this fic is called Who Says That Beauty Pageants Are Only For Girls? And yes! It _does_ include boys dressing as girls! I also have a C2 especially for Hiei/Kagome! Please visit it sometime!  
Mika: Thank you sis! If you are wondering I do NOT have a brother. I have a half brother. Or stepbrother, it kinda like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Expect we don't fight that much. He's only 16 months old for the love of hell's sake.  
Inu: Did someone say my name?  
Mika: No, leave me alone.  
Sess: Did someone say my name?  
Mika: Yea! I did! Please come and sit with me for a second.  
Sess: No  
Kag: Come on Sesshomaru! Please!  
Sess: FINE!  
Mika: Now since you are here, I'm going to lock the doors.  
Sess: I have a bad feeling about this!  
Mika: Got ya! (Stuffing Sesshomaru in closet) That will teach you not to go on a date with me!  
Sess: wuf yu ta youfa fa ta gof ofa a fave witja meh (Sesshy talking in closet. It came out weird.) (He is saying: But you are too young to go on a date with me)   
Mika: I'm leaving! (Unlock door and go outside)  
Sess: wuf wat fout meh? (But what about me?)  
Sess: hellao! Heellllaoooo! (Hello! Heellloooo) 


	6. The 4th one

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or IY. But I do own my reviewers!  
Reviewers: NO YOU DON'T!  
Mika: FINE!  
Mika: I don't own YYH, IY or any of my reviewers. But I do own the reviews I get for creating this story right?

Pairings:

Yusuke/Keiko  
Kikyo/Inuyasha   
Kuwabara/nobody  
Yukina/Nobody

Vote for pairings:  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 6  
Kurama/Kagome/Youko 19  
Hiei/Kagome 19__

NOTE: I DON'T WANT THE SHIKON NO TAMA GIRLS TO BE PAIRED UP WITH ANYONE!

Thinking 'thinking'  
Talking "talking"  
Youko mind talking **Youko**  
Hiei mind talking **_Hiei_**  
Kurama mind talking **Kurama **  
Kagome mind talking _Kagome _  
Shikon no tama girls (name unknown yet) _girls_

_**Chapter 6: The 4th one**_

_(Kag's pov)_

"Let's see, it goes back to when…" I started, but I didn't want to continue. It not like I didn't want to… I just forgot. Yes I have bad memory can you blame me?

"Awwwwwwww, it makes me sad that you haven't told them about us yet…" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru, how could you, after all I did for you. This makes me really sad," I cried with fake tears coming from my eyes.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru started but was cut off by a very pissed off Yusuke.

"STOP WITH THE TEARY REUNION AND TELL US WHAT HAPPEN ALREADY!" Yusuke shouted out, clearly pissed off.

"God, would you calm down? It's not like I wasn't going to tell you or anything… What a baby, can't you at least wait a few more minutes?" I teased.

Yusuke began to blush from embarrassment. "I'M NOT A BABY!"

I smirked and laugh at him. "Well it began when…"

* * *

_Flashback (Kag's pov)._

It's been 2 months since Sesshomaru and his gang joined up with our gang. Sesshomaru wasn't as cold to me as he was the first time. He finally looks at me like I am a living being. Expect he still thinks I'm way below his class. Do all Tai youkais think they're better than everyone or is Sesshomaru just special? He speaks so strangely too. With the "This Sesshomaru" and the "I, Sesshomaru" it was getting annoying. But at least he doesn't use it as that much no more. I guess the screaming helped. I giggled remembering how I threw a fit every time Sesshomaru said those words.

"Can't This Sess- I mean, can't I get some peace and quiet around here?" Someone said. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the 2nd lowest branch of a tree. He had this annoyed face on and his eyelids were half closed. I guess I woke him up.

"Well sorry Mr. Shut up or I'll stuff rubber duckies up your ass," I said with a smirk.

"Why thank yo- huh? Why rubber duckies?" Sesshomaru questioned.

I giggled. Sesshomaru saw a rubber duckie before. I showed everyone, when Shippo tried to bite into it. I remember when Sesshomaru tried to kill it. He held his hand up high and showed his claws. He was so angry when the rubber duckie didn't do anything. He scratched the rubber duckie real hard with his poison claws and the rubber duckie bounced right into his face.

"Stop laughing you lowly human," Sesshomaru said. "Stop calling me a "lowly human" we are all living walking breathing beings. We are equal!" I shouted.

Sesshomaru smirked "Well prove to me that you are worthy enough."

"Fine I will! I'll prove to you humans are not lowly!" I screamed and stomped off. So that's when I notice that I didn't have a single clue what to do that'll prove him wrong. I thought and thought but nothing came to mind but a big fluffy teddy bear… Don't ask.

The next day, I still couldn't think of anything. I was about to give up when I saw Sesshomaru sitting alone near the riverbanks. His emotionless face was slipping, and he was staring off to space.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Sesshomaru replied with a sigh.

I could tell that it was more than just "thinking." "Come on tell me. Maybe I can help,"

Sesshomaru looked at me, laughed then stared at the riverbanks. "What can someone like you do?"

"A lot! I can read, I can walk and eat and sleep, and lots more! So now tell what's wrong," I stated with a serious face.

"Well, I doubt you can do anything, but I can tell that you won't stop bugging me till I tell you." He said. I smiled and he began his story. "I was thinking how unfair it is. I was the heir to the western lands, and a Tai Youkai-to-be but my father still gave that sword to that stupid hanyou! I mean what does he has that I don't! I mean the hanyou is stupid, selfish, and can't tell the difference between an onion and an apple! I should have been the one, not him!" Sesshomaru nearly shouted. "Then beat it," I said.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru said confused.

"Even if you don't have your father's sword, doesn't mean you suck. Train hard and become a person who can beat that sword. (A/N Sorry! I forgot how to spell Inuyasha sword!) You don't need that sword to become someone strong," I explained. I watch as Sesshomaru smiled and began to laugh.

"Thanks. You earned my respect," Sesshomaru said.

"So now you won't think that humans are lowly?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I still think that humans are lowly," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"But you said that if I gain your respect you won't think that humans are lowly," I said.

"No I only said you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then you don't think I'm lowly?" I asked.

"Nope," Sesshomaru replied.

"You think of me as your equal?" I asked.

"Nope," Sesshomaru replied.

"Then what the hell do you think of me as?" I questioned.

"As my mate-to-be," Sesshomaru happy replied.

"Huh when did this happen? Why am I suddenly your mate-to-be?" I asked confused.

"Just now. I like you, and I'll make you mine!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

"Because you cheered me up, no one ever could do that to me," Sesshomaru said. Wow I didn't think Sesshomaru was so simple.

"Anyway I have to leave now. Bye," Sesshomaru said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before disappearing into the forest. I was blushing deeply.  
_  
END of flashback

* * *

_  
"And that's how I got my 4th suitor. (A/N I don't know if that's how you spell it. But a suitor is a guy trying to marry you.)" I said.

"4th ? Who's the other the other three?" Yusuke asked.

"Well two died, but at that time it was Kouga, Inuyasha, Hojo and Sesshomaru." I replied.

"At that time? You had more than 4 suitors? How many did you have?" Kurama asked politely.

"You mean the dead or alive?" I asked.

"Both," Yusuke said.

"179… I think about 4 or 5 alive," I replied.

"Wow 179? How you get so many?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, Kagome didn't tell you? Well, she's actually the-," Sesshomaru began but I quickly cut him off by stepping on his foot.

"Can't you tell us?" Kurama asked.

"I'll tell you guys when the time's right," I replied.

"Hn," Hiei hned.

"Sesshomaru, can I join the spirit detectives?" I asked.

"Why are you asking for his permission?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, I promised, anyway can I or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Fine but you have to agree on one thing." Sesshomaru replied.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see soon," Sesshomaru replied.

"Hey I been wondering…" Kuwabara suddenly said. We all turned to look at him, thinking he would say something important. "What's 1415?"

"God gave you a brain, WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU USE IT?" I shouted at Kuwabara.

"He had a brain?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Kurama replied.

"The size of a peanut," Hiei said.

"Huh? Why is my brain the size of a peanut?" Kuwabara asked. Who am I kidding; I'm going to call him Kuwabaka now. It suits him.

"By the way Yuki, why don't you change to Yumi so we can meet her?" I asked.

"Sorry, but my powers are weakening. I used too much, it takes away a lot of energy to transform to another person. I'm going to sleep now," Yuki said and turn back to the shikon no tama.

"So lets go!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Where," everyone asked.

"To the Makai demons battle fields," Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long. But it was summer and I was so busy reading fan fiction myself! Thanks for the reviews! I got so many! 

1) TigerChickTigriss: Ok I'll try your fan fictions. Anyway I was busy reading Fan fiction and other mangas so I didn't update for quite some time! Sorry!

2) Kuramasgal: Thanks! I feel much better knowing that you'll continue reading my story even if it isn't Youko/Kagome! I love people like you! Please continue reading my fan fiction!

3) Ice-neko-girl: I updated! Sorry it took so long! But I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter! I'll try updating sooner!

4) AznAnimeFanXP: Well Michelle, I got lazy, can't blame me. So that's the reason why the last chapter was so short!

5) Sesshomarulover4 ever: Sorry I didn't put your plot in. It didn't fit the story. But I really enjoyed it! It was so funny that I laughed for two minutes! You're really funny!

6) Biolightning: Ok boilightning, for you, I'll make Kagome kick the spirit detectives asses somewhere in this story ok?

7) Sexi3-Kagome69ner: I updated! Sorry for the cliffy! At least this time I didn't end in a cliffy! …Well what can I say I love writing cliffys!

8) Wee-little-Kitsune: I'm sorry Kitsune-chan don't worry, the shikon no tama girl isn't that important no more!

9) Shadow miko: Even though it took a little while… ok it took a long time! But at least I updated right?

10) Dragon Keeper Erishla: I see, you're a loyal Hiei/Kagome fan. I like that!

11) Nania: Ok, I'll add you vote right in!

12) Tenchi2008: Me too! Who doesn't love Sesshy!

13) Shadows stalk during the deep of night: Thanks; please continue reading my fan fiction.

14) Sesshomarubaby18: Yes sir! I updated this sir!

15) Kagome-reincarnation: Really? Thanks!

16) AnimegurlMizuki: And now you know.

17) Lifesux: A girl with little words, that's you!

18) JadeStoneTheYounger: Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!

19) Shi: I'll tell you why on aim, and now you know.

20) 2lazy2login: Because I love cliffys!

21) Forbidden Akira: Thanks! I'll add your vote up in the list!

22) Emily: No, I don't hate Kuwabara; it's just that he puts humor into the story. Beside I don't like Kuwabara or Yukina pared up with anyone.

23) DarkMage6: I'm glad you liked it!

24) Kagomente: I hope you enjoyed my sister's fan fiction. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Mika: YAY I got 96 reviews!  
Kag: Lets have a party!  
Boys: YAY  
Mika: But boys are not allowed in it.  
Boy: Awwwwwwww man!  
Kag: A girl's only Party!  
Mika: Kurama you can join if you want!  
Kurama: Thanks.  
Mika: And Hiei too!  
Hiei: I don't wanna!  
Kag: come on! Don't be shy! Drags Hiei into the party   
Mika: All my reviewers can join the party too!  
Reviewers: YAY!  
Sesshomaru (still in closet): aft meh ouffa heasr! (Let me outta here!) 


	7. The end

Mizu: I'm sorry I'm afraid that I have to quit this fan fiction!  
Inuyasha: You don't need to be sorry! No one cares  
Mizu: Kagome, please do me a favor  
Kagome: Gladly, Inuyasha SIT!  
Inuyasha: (BOOM)  
Mizu: Like I said I am sorry that I can't continue this story. Please forgive me. Please don't flame me because of this, I am a weak person  
Inuyasha: (mumbles on the ground with mouth full of dirt) No you are not!  
Mizu: Kagome  
Kagome: (smirks) SIT!  
Inuyasha: BOOM!  
Mizu: Anyway, I have too much fan fiction to write besides this. I can no longer get any fun out of writing this one. Thank you for giving me all those reviews… I really enjoy reading every single one. Another reason is because I don't have any ideas and don't want to continue this fan fiction. But if you want to try my other fan fictions, you are more than welcome to.  
Inuyasha: (Recovers) DON'T DO IT! IT SUCKS JUST AS MUCH TOO!  
Kagome: Want me to finish him off?  
Mizu: No thank you I'll do it myself. (Walks closer to Inuyasha). I always hated your insults…  
Inuyasha: NOOOOOO! I'M SORRY! I WAS KIDDING  
Mizu: (punches Inuyasha, and set him flying) As a gift, I'll tell you what Sesshomaru was going to say.   
Sesshomaru: I was going to say that they have to fight in a kind of battle like the one Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the mysterious mask man (woman) (Genkai) fought in. The one who won the battle will have great honor and take Kagome as a bride… Though it will not be mentioned  
Mika: Kagome will also enter the battle disguised as a male so she doesn't need to marry  
Sesshomaru: I will also enter the battle…. That's it I guess  
Mizu: BYE!


End file.
